queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Gainos
Gainos (Alternatively spelled Gynos) is the capital of the continent, and is arguably the largest city on the continent. The city has seen a very prosperous upbuilding, with a trading center and its own border, furthering the process of trade and protection. Some notable features are the Grand Cathedral, which is suspended from the rest of the city upon a giant rock with large bridges connecting to it and the Queen's Palace. Large aqueducts also run through the city, giving the city (from a bird's-eye view) a circular shape. People from this region *Aldra *Cattleya, Owen, & Rana (Outskirts in Vosk) *Melpha *Shigi Nearby Regions Elven Forest to the North Calibara Forest to the East Assassins of The Fang Founded by the Queen Aldra, the Assassins of The Fang are a death squad under the Queen's order, used to erase the existence of anyone who defies her. The Vance family, who opposed the Queen, was a first-class target. The identity of their members is strictly confidential, and they usually resort to camouflage to not stand out too much. Under the guidance of the first generation leader Echidna, the original belief was "an organization that supports excellent assassins with a high probability of survival," focusing on avoiding death in the missions and surviving. The Queen later commanded them to go as far as to kill themselves to preserve the confidentiality, that might be why Echidna left. Leaders Echidna (past, first) Risty (past, under brainwashing) Elina Vance Appearance The assassin's outfits differ, possibly by rank. They are mainly green, with the torso piece either being a one-piece, or separated into a two-piece. Irma wears her own version of the Fang outfit. Abilities The assassins are proficient in throwing weapons, and are adept at stealth tactics, being able to ambush some of the most wary warriors. However, they seem to fight better in groups, as they are slightly less ineffective in one on one battles. Queen's Army The Queen's Army are part of the new Queen's rule, being created during her reign. Leader Claudette Vance Appearance The soldiers wear red armor, which differs amongst them individually, but the armor retains a similar design to the Vance's Royal Guard. Some similarities being that the Queen's soldiers' breastplates are also open in the front, exposing the women's cleavage. It is thought to allow better movement of swings, and helps keep them cool. Abilities The Queen's soldiers are a devastating force, being one of the main reasons Claudette's reign has been so successful. They attack fiercely, using weapons such as fire arrows and surgical strikes to render their opponents helpless, easily taking the battle. Gainos Gallery QBLGAINOS 2.jpg QBLGAINOS 3.jpg QBLGAINOS3.jpg Artwork 12.JPG Artwork 15.JPG Artwork 14.JPG|Cattleya's house in Vosk. 14-03-12-.JPG 213423542.JPG 235352.JPG 21342.JPG クイーンズブレイド~美しき闘士たち~ 01「信義！エリナ揺るぎなき絆」-(001488)17-11-08-.JPG 001668.JPG Assassins of The Fang Gallery AOTF.png AOTF (1).png AOTF (2).png AOTF (3).png AOTF (4).png KIBA NO ANSATSU.jpeg 87874894-2.jpg A9bcb8f980f159afd7d3a6fe3f0bad67.jpg 124124.jpg 87874894-1.jpg 124124-3.jpg 87874894-3.jpg 037933.JPG 124124-1.jpg 87874894.jpg 021681.JPG 001327.JPG 124124-2.jpg 004830.JPG Queen's Army Gallery Queen's Army.png Queen's Army (1).png Queen's Army (2).png Queen's Army (3).png Queen's Army (4).png Queen's Army (5).png Queen's Army (6).png QBS1.png 6584894.jpg 017563.JPG 854465156.jpg 020759.JPG Trivia *Because the theme of Queen's Blade is centered around female warriors, the name Gainos is derived from the word "gyno" which means female in Greek origin. Category:Locations